


hanging by a thread of hope that shouldn't exist anymore

by angstgremlin



Series: vent fics (hooray) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Angst, Dream fucked up tubbo fucked up tommy fucked up everyone fucked up, Suicide, so now im breaking yours, tommy being exliled broke my heart, vent fic three i am on a ROLL, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstgremlin/pseuds/angstgremlin
Summary: He was hanging. Practically holding on to the small thread of hope that somehow was still there.The thread snapped.
Series: vent fics (hooray) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098746
Comments: 18
Kudos: 274





	hanging by a thread of hope that shouldn't exist anymore

**Author's Note:**

> TW! Suicide, dissociation, blah blah blah.
> 
> Wrote this in ten minutes bc i can't function like a normal human being. I really hate this but when i finish something i post it.
> 
> *glances at the multiple wips in my google docs*
> 
> if i finish something i post it.
> 
> Edit: I was NOT expecting the love I got from this fic, thank you guys so much for the kind words <333

Please please please.

The mantra repeated in his head as he listened to Tubbo’s final verdict.

Don’t don’t don’t.

It burdened him as he rowed to wherever Dream was going.

Help help help.

It chanted as he stood in the pouring rain. Tears hidden by the rainwater on his face. 

Tommy threw himself into his work. Ignoring the thoughts, ignoring everything. He messed around with Wilbur. He mined and collected. Crafted and built. Watched as Dream took his hard earned items. Ignored as he survived - by a thread.

He was hanging. Practically holding on to the small thread of hope that somehow was still there.

Maybe Tubbo will change his mind. See how much he hurt him. Maybe Dream will relax his guard and let Tommy visit for Christmas. Maybe Ranboo and Sapnap can convince Tubbo and Dream to let him back. Stop his suffering.

He stood at the edge of a lava pool.

_ Can I come see the tree, please? _ No.

_ Maybe I can come visit for Christmas?  _ ...maybe

Tommy laughed at his own gullibility. Dream would never relax. Never give up on his disks. Even if Tommy himself did.

Dream led him back to logsteadshire and Tommy sat on his bed. Wilbur watched worriedly from the opening of his tent as Tommy sat. And sat. And stopped ignoring the voices.

Help help help.

Tubbo would never change his mind. He would do anything to protect his country even if it meant abandoning Tommy.

Please please please. 

He wouldn’t be able to live out here. Sure, survive. But never live.

Don’t don’t don’t.

He waited for something.  _ Anything _ to come through his comms. A whisper from Ranboo, a call from Tubbo.  _ Anything _ .

It never happened.

Wilbur was visiting L’manburg today, Tommy thought. Probably visiting Phil.

He sat in his tent. On the hard, dirt ground.

Waiting for something.

But it was futile.

He felt himself finally move. After hours. Maybe days of sitting in his tent. How long had Wilbur been gone? He couldn’t tell the time anymore. 

He left his comm in the tent.

He wandered to the forest. Close to the log building Wilbur had been building. The night was turning to day. No monsters would be out anymore. 

It wouldn’t matter. Soon he wouldn’t even be there to feel if the monsters were there.

The thread snapped.

—

Wilbur hummed to himself as he boated back to logsteadshire. He had brought back food from Niki’s bakery! Tommy would like that! And he had more blue! Which meant less sad! Maybe that would make Tommy better.

“Tommy I’m back! I brought muffins! And cake! And blue! Niki says hi!” He practically sang as he peaked into Tommy’s tent.

“Where are you Tommy?”

He wasn’t in there, for once. Maybe that’s a good thing? Maybe he was feeling better!

“Tommy?”

Was he hiding? Maybe he was mining?

“Tommy you can come out now! I’m back!”

He turned toward the forest and dropped his bags.

His form flickered. 

Tommy wasn’t hiding. He was hanging. 

A necklace of rope around his neck.

_ Tommyinnit was slain by Tommyinnit _


End file.
